


Two broken souls

by Midnightlion23



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlion23/pseuds/Midnightlion23
Summary: Judy is a senior in high school, for her entire life she has been mental and physically abused. To escape this she moves in with Nick Wilde the son of her grandparents godson. Together they help each other get over there individual mental problems. This story is for teen and up audiences, if you are a young child or do not find the content appropriate please do not read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a one year age difference between Nick and Judy. Judy and Nick will be one month apart, Judy's birthday will be on the 3 of March and Nick's will be on the fourth of April in my story. This makes Judy 18 and Nick 19 at the time of this story. Also if any of you are wondering why Nick is just out of high school and living on his own don't worry, he moved out in is junior year of high school and has been living there sense. You will find out why and how he was able to do this in future chapters.

 

Judy was on her bed crying, all she did was tell her mom and dad that she wanted to go to Zootopia high for her last year of high school, they responded by telling her she was nothing and that she wouldn’t amount to anything. So here she was crying on her bed with her dreams shattered. She should have known her parents would never let her go to Zootopia, they saw her as a little bunnie that didn’t know anything. That thought made her tears flow even faster, she would have cried all night and into the morning if it wasn’t for a nock on her door.

“Who…who is it.” Judy said through tears.

“It’s me sweety.” A kind and elderly voice said.

“Come in Nanna.” Judy said.

A moment later an elderly rabbit was in sitting on Judy’s bed sitting next to her granddaughter. Judy immediately grabbed her grandmother into a hug and cried on her shoulder.

“I know I know.” Nanna said while rubbing Judy’s back.

“Why do they hate me?” Judy asked once the tears subsided.

“Your parents don’t hate you.” She answered, “They just don’t understand you.”

Judy didn’t answer, she just closed her eyes and leaned against her grandmother.

“Do you still want to go to Zootopia high?” She asked.

“Of course, but mom and dad would never let me.” Judy answered.

“They don’t have to know. I can pay for all of the expenses.” Nanna said.

“But where will I stay? We don’t have any family that live in Zootopia.” Judy stated.

“Some friends of mine have a grandson that lives in Zootopia. You could stay with him.” Nanna said.

“Do you think he would be ok with that?” Judy asked.

“I’ll call him right now and ask.” Nanna said grabbing her phone and dialing up a number.

* * *

Nick was at his last straw, he had just found out his girlfriend had been stealing from his personal savings from the last year. He had decided to go confront her about it but when he got to the door all rationality went out the window and all that was left was anger and betrayal.

Nick stormed into the apartment he shared with her and yelled, “Get out!”

“What's wrong sweetie?” The vixen asked smiling.

“You know what's wrong, you’ve been stealing money from my savings!” Nick yelled while glaring at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would you even accuse me of something like that.” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Stop the act Valerie. Just tell me why you took my money.” Nick said in a serious tone.

Valerie rolled her eyes and said, “Fine, I stole your money, but it was to buy some really cute jewelry I saw in a department store and I don’t see the problem it's not like you were going to use it any time soon.”

Nick couldn’t believe what he was hearing, was she really that selfish to use his money to buy some overpriced jewelry. 

“You’re an idiot, that money was to pay for out food and taxes!” Nick yelled.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know.” Valerie said in the most innocent voice that it made Nick’s insides burn.

“Like I said before, GET. OUT!” Nick yelled.

“You can’t kick me out of my own house.” Valerie said slightly angry.

“Ok, First off this is an apartment. Second, I paid for this place with  _ my _ money.” Nick said.

Valerie let out a sigh, “Fine I’ll leave, but let me grab my things first.” 

“Fine, just be quick about it.” Nick said.

It took Valerie all of ten minutes to get all of her things and walk out of the apartment. Once the door was fully closed Nick let out a sigh of relief and layed down on his couch to rest. That lasted ten seconds because his phone started to ring. Nick considered not answering but then saw the caller id and answered.

“Hey Granny Hopps.” Nick greated the person on the other line.

“Nice you hear you Nick.” Nanna said.

“Your the one that called me, Nanna.” Nick pointed out.

“Right, I needed to ask you a favor.” Nanna said.

“Sure, what do you need?” Nick asked.

“I’m sending my granddaughter Judy to go to school in Zootopia but she doesn’t have a place to stay,” Nanna explained, “and I was wondering if she could stay with you.”

Nick thought this over, he didn’t think rooming with the elderly rabbit’s granddaughter would be the best idea in the world. On the other hand, it sounded like he was the rabbit’s only hope.

“Sigh. Fine, when do I pick her up?” Nick asked.

“She’ll leave for Zootopia at 11, so she should probably get there by 12:30.” Nanna said.

“Ok,” Nick said before saying bye and hanging up.

* * *

Judy was in her grandfathers truck with both of her grandparents driving to the train station at the edge of Bunnyburrow. Judy had snuck her things into the truck last night while the rest of her family was asleep. The next day Judy waited in her room until her grandfather walked in and told her it was time to go. Apparently Nanna had told Pop Pop about what they had planned. Judy didn’t mind though, both of her grandparents had been supportive of her and she was glad that her grandfather would know where she was.

“Now remember, you will be looking for a boy a year older than you named Nick Wilde.” Nanna reminded.

“And remember to call us at least once a week.” Pop Pop said.

“I will,” Judy said, the train whistle then went off signaling it was about time to leave.

“We love you.” Nana and Pop pop said hugging Judy.

“I love you too, thanks for this.” Judy whispered.

A moment later Judy let go of her grandparents then walked onto the train with her things.  _ I wonder what Zootopia is like,  _ Judy wondered,  _ I hope Nick is a nice mammal. _

* * *

Nick had gotten to the train station ten minutes before the train was expected to arrive. In that time Nick got a call from his older brother.

“Hey Nick, how are you doing?” Nick’s brother asked.

“I’m fine Rob,” Nick answered.

“Ok, how's Valerie?” Rob asked, “Is she well?”

“I broke up with that conniving b!tch last night.” Nick said with some anger in his voice.

“What did she do?” Rob asked.

“She stole money from my savings.” Nick answered.

“You mean the money you’ve been saving up till you where twelve.” Rob said, “The money you use to pay for expenses.”

“Yes, those savings.” Nick said.

“How did it go?” 

“I kicked her out after we broke up.”

“Good for you.” Rob said, then added, “I have to go, talk to you later.”

“Later,” Nick said then hung up, just in time to because the train had started to pull into the station.

When mammals of all sizes started to walk out of the train Nick kept his eyes peeled for a small bunnie. Finding the rabbit was relatively easy, he found her slowly walking around the station looking up at all of the tall buildings surrounding them. She had grey fur with violet eyes, she had a pair of jeans on with a pink t shirt that slid off her shoulder revealing the strap of a black tank top. Nick smirked,  _ Definitely a farmer,  _ Nick thought.

“You must be Judy.” Nick said, making her jump, “I’m Nick Wilde.”

“Nice to meet you Nick.” Judy said, “Do you sneak up on every new mammal you meet.”

“Nice to meet you too, and I didn’t sneak up on you. If you were paying more attention to your surroundings instead of looking up at the sky you would have seen me coming if.” Nick said adding a laugh once he was finished.

Judy was quiet, then she gave a small laugh.

“I guess you're right.” Judy said.

“I always am, now are you ready to go?” Nick asked.

“Lead the way.” Judy said following the fox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extreamly sorry for not posting a second chapter, but I have been dealing with some personal issues and I have kind of lost where I'm going with this story. I might work on this some more in the future but for now this is it. Sorry.

After leaving the train station Nick took Judy to his apartment, while on the way Judy two things about the fox without him talking that much. First he seemed to always have a sarcastic way of talking, second he didn’t seem to want to talk about himself, in fact when ever Judy asked Nick about his personal life he would avoid it and try to divert the question to something else. Judy found this weird and decided to not try to pry into the fox’s personal life, if he wanted to tell her anything than he would. It did seem though that Nick wanted to ask her some questions.

“So, Judy right?” Nick asked from the driver's seat.

“Ya,” Judy said from the passenger’s seat, wondering what the fox next to her was going to ask.

“Why have you decided to go to Zootopia for your last year of high school?” Nick asked, “Why not just stay in Bunnyburrow.”

“I wanted to go to a more diverse school. Zootopia is the most diverse cities in the world so I decided to go to a school here.” Judy said, her words being somewhat rehearsed.

“Well you picked a good city to go to school then.” Nick commented.

“I guess I did.” Judy said quietly with a smile.

“By the way, do you want anything for dinner? You don’t know your way around the city  so I could make something for you. I could make some stew.”

Judy looked over at the fox and said skeptically,  “You know how to cook?”

Nick’s ear twitched for a moment thinking she was making fun of him, but when she didn’t he let it go.

“Ya I do, if you don’t want stew then I could make something else.” Nick said.

“No, stews fine,” Judy said.

* * *

Nick slowly came to a stop in front of a nice looking apartment building and parked, he then got out of the car and walked over to his trunk and grabbed the heaviest of the bags. Judy then got out and grabbed the remaining bags.

“If you ever have a lot of things to take out of the car try to get them up to the apartment in one trip, you don’t want to make too many tripps up and down” Nick said before looking the car

Judy nodded and slammed trunk the door shut. The two mammals then headed inside and walked into the lobby of the apartment where an elderly armadillo had just walked out of the elevator.

“Hello Mrs. Armadillo.” Nick said when they were close to here.

“Oh, hello Nick. Nice day isn’t it.” Mrs. Armadillo said smiling at the fox.

“It is, how has your day been?” Nick asked her.

“It’s been good.” Mrs. Armadillo answered, “And who’s your new friend?”

“This is Judy, my new roommate.” Nick told her.

“And is Valerie ok with this?” The armadillo asked.

Nick’s face grimaced before he said, “Valerie and I broke up.”

Mrs. Armadillo just nodded before walking away, Nick and Judy then walked into the elevator. Once the doors closed Judy decided to ask a question of her own.

“You have and ex”Judy asked.

“Yes, and I’d rather not talk about it.” Nick said.

“Ok, I can understand that.” Judy said nervously.

Nick didn’t say anything and just walked into the elevator that just opened 

Nick and Judy then just stood in silence and waited for the evator to get to Nick’s floor. Once the doors opened the fox led Judy down a hall and stopped in front of a door and went to unlocked it. With in seconds the door opened up to reveal the inside of the apartment. It opened up to reveal the main living space made up of a small dining area and kitchen and to the back right was the living room. The hallway was on the right side of the apartment and went off from the living room, the hallway had the bathroom and two bedrooms as well as a small broom closet.

“Your room is down that hallway and to the left.” Nick said pointing down the hallway, “You can unpack and then do whatever. I usually eat dinner around 6 or 6:30”

Judy gave a silent nod and walked towards the room. While walking down the hallway Judy realized that she needed to buy some supplies for school.  _ I can’t just ask Nick if he can buy me some, I just met him and I don’t want to sound like I’m being ungrateful, _ Judy thought to herself,   _ I’ll mention it to him during dinner, he probably will understand though, unlike…. _

Judy then shook the thought out of her mind she would not let herself think about them, this was a new start. She had gotten to zootopia, would be starting her senior year Savana central high the day after tomorrow, and she had just heard earlier this day that her favorite writer was working on a new book. She shouldn’t be thinking about them, she had no reason to. 

* * *

Nick sat there in his room, feeling like he was empty and nothing. He didn’t know why though, he was expecting it though. This had happened before, it had been happening for years. The last time it happened was three days ago and it only lasted an hour. Nick could only hope that this time would only last an hour as well. 

For now Nick would sit and wait for this to blow over, but that was so hard. Feeling like you were empty and nothing was like having all of the life drained out of you and having nothing to do about it. It was horrible, but it didn’t happen to often for it to hinder Nick’s life all that much. It happened just so often for Nick to not be happy all the time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter. I will try to post frequently but I just got back into school so I might be on and off for some weeks, but I will try to write chapters in advance.


End file.
